A Lover's Tale
by Lei-Chan
Summary: T/P Fanfic... What happens when Pan returns from a long trip, how does Trunks cope with his feelings for her? *FINISHED* ^_^
1. The Airport

A Lover's Tale  
  
Author's Note: Okay so this is the first fanfiction that I've ever written. It might become lemony in later chapters but I guess you'll just have to read to find that out won't you hehehehehehe. Thanks hope you enjoy the story. ~Lei-Chan~  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 1-The Airport  
  
"Oh Man Pan's here, I can't believe her plane just came in. Kami, I missed her so much." Trunks said as he waited at gate 7 for his best friend's niece, Pan.  
  
"Trunks!!!!!" a loud yell came from the crowd of people getting off the plane. "Pan-Chan." All of a sudden Pan jumped into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck hugging him.  
  
'Wow, she looks great. Two years can really change a person.' Trunks though as he looked at her. She jumped out of his arms and Trunks stood speechless giving her a full-body check. Her figure had matured as the years went by and she actually looked like a woman. She was wearing a silver halter-top and tight black leather pants that flared at the bottom. Her makeup was perfect as he stared into her beautiful black eyes.  
  
'Wow, Trunks still looks as great as ever, you've got to love being saiyan. HEHEHE he's 34 and still looks 25.' She broke the stare.  
  
"So what have you been up to? You know I haven't seen you in two years and all you can do is STARE!!!" Trunks blushed a little bit.  
  
"Huh.wha.oh sorry Pan it's just that you've changed so much. I've been up to the usual you know, running Capsule Corp. and all." She smiled a little.  
  
"I see you still hate your job." Trunks casually put a hand on his head.  
  
"Yeah well..Im stuck with is."  
  
"Trunks, why don't you just quit? I mean if you don't like it then quit, you shouldn't have to do something you hate."  
  
"Because it means so much to mom if I follow in her footsteps, Bra would but.well you know Bra she's a young wild adult."  
  
"I know Bulma and I think she would understand, she wouldn't want you to do something you hated."  
  
"Maybe you're right, but I don't know, I guess I'll think about it. Anyway everyone's waiting for you so lets go to Capsule Corp. so we can celebrate you being home."  
  
"Yeah you're right, lets go." They walked to the baggage claim and grabbing her blue duffle bag, then left.  
  
"What only one bag, what a surprise." He laughed a little bit while Pan gave him an irritated look.  
  
"Shut up Baka, you should be grateful you don't have to carry four bags, and be lucky Bulma let me use some capsules." He stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh, so now I have to carry them? After you verbally assulted me. Well you know what tough luck, carry your own bag." Pan started laughing.  
  
"Jeez Trunks, I was just kidding, Learn to take a joke." Nervously Trunks looked at her.  
  
"Yeah I know Pan." He grabbed the bag and carried it outside, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a capsule, pressed it, and threw it on the ground. A silver Porsche appeared. Pan stood there staring at it.  
  
"Wow, a Porsche, at least I can see they're paying you well at the office." He smirked, much like Vegeta.  
  
"Well I am the president." Once again Pan got an irritated look on her face and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know that." He threw her bag into the trunk and ran around to open the door for her.  
  
"Thank you," She got in and put on her seat-belt. He ran around to the other side got in and put his seatbelt on.  
  
"You're welcome," They both turned and smiled at each other. He started the car and they drove off. Pan changed the stations just to find her station she smiled when it settled on "Rock Show" By Blink 182. She started singing along.  
  
Black and White picture of her on my wall  
  
I waited for her call  
  
she always kept me waiting  
  
and if I ever got another chance  
  
I'd still ask her to dance  
  
Because she kept me waiting. 


	2. Capsule Corporation

Chapter II- Capsule Corporation  
  
Quick A/N: []Words here[] mean that I, as in the author am talking thanks. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Five minutes away from Capsule Corp Trunks started laughing.  
  
"What? What's so funny Trunks?" Pan said with a look of confusion on her face. He looked at her.  
  
"Well I almost didn't get to pick you up."  
  
"Why not?" He just started laughing more.  
  
"Gohan was trying to play the You-can't-touch-my-daughter-because-I'm-an- overprotective-father role." Pan started laughing hysterically as they drove into capsule corp.  
  
"So how did you get him to change his mind?"  
  
"He was going to have Goten pick you up and I said okay fine she can go with Goten to pick up chicks. Plus he likes me now, I've started sparring with him. He's my trainer."  
  
"Oh, hahaha, that's funny. Well looks like we're here." She smiled as they stopped and got out of the car. Trunks got Pan's Duffel bag and threw it in one of the spare bedrooms. Then they both went out back to see everyone happy to greet Pan. Bra had the happiest look of them all. When Pan first showed up she screamed so loud everyone was surprised that the glass didn't break. She ran over to Pan.  
  
"Oh Pan, you look so wonderful. That looks like something I would wear. OOOOO I'll have to borrow that sometime." They both started laughing and caught up on what happened.  
  
"So Bra who's this years boyfriend? Is he someone I know?" She smiled and looked over to Goten who was at the buffet table.  
  
"No Way, OH BRA THAT'S SO GREAT." Pan screamed.  
  
"SHHH..no one knows but you yet." Pan smiled.  
  
"Oh so I'm the first to know, I feel so special." They giggled and then looked at Goten.  
  
"He is cute isn't he? Oh Pan I love him, we've been together for almost a month now."  
  
"A month, Really? That's so great Bra, I only wish that my childhood crush would love me just like yours did."  
  
"Pan, there's a lot you don't know about you and Trunks and when you were gone. I really do think he's in love with you." Bra walked over to a tree and sat down whispering. "When you were gone, he went into my room and took out a photo album. He always stopped at the same picture, you were kissing him on the cheek when you were 14. He started crying Pan. Then he wrote in his journal some more. I truly do believe that he loves you, I haven't had a chance to talk to Goten about it yet but I know that Goten will know."  
  
"I hope you're right Bra.I still love him." After finishing the conversation they both got up and Pan walked over to everyone else saying hello and how much she missed  
  
them all. She hugged her parents and talked for a few minutes with them. Then she walked over to Vegeta. She said hello and he just nodded. Finally, after an hour of talking with everyone Bulma called that it was time to actually sit down and eat. Bulma was at the head of the table, Vegeta was next to her. Trunks was next to him.  
  
"Pan, Come sit by me." Trunks said. She walked over to him and she could see the jelousy in Marron's eyes. Bra sat next to Pan. Goten Next to Bra. Then Gohan sat next to Goten and Videl sat next to Gohan. On the other side of Bulma was Chichi and Goku was sitting next to chichi. Then next to Goku was Krillin, 18, and Marron. Then next to Marron was Yamcha and Tien. Puar and Choutzu were next to Tien. Finally, Master Roshi was next to Videl.  
  
[]Sorry about that I was just waiting for my thanksgiving dinner to be done so I had to do something to fill up time, won't happen again I promise.anyway on with the story[]  
  
Bulma had made a wonderful meal and everyone talked to one another while eating the great (scary huh, a good meal, cooked by Bulma GASP) meal. As soon as they were all finished the girls went into the kitchen to clean dishes and the guys went into the living room. that is except Bra and Pan walked outside. They sat down by the same tree they had sat by earlier that day.  
  
"So Bra, when did you and Goten get together and how did it happen?"  
  
"Okay well I had just gotten dumped by that loser Ubuu because he wanted to go out with Marron, and Goten and Paresu got in an argument and broke up. So we were both sad and I was crying and he was my crying shoulder. Then we looked at each other and realized that we weren't sad that we got dumped, we were sad cuz we wouldn't have had anyone to make us jealous. So we talked for a while and Goten told me how he felt about me. So I told him how I felt about him. We've been together since."  
  
"Wow, so the only reason you went out with Ubuu was to make Goten jealous and the only reason Goten went out with Paresu was because he wanted to make you jealous. That's so sweet. Wow you two really do love each other." Bra smiled a little bit and then stopped talking as Trunks walked up behind them. Pan turned around and her beautiful ebony eyes met his crystalline blue ones. She smiled.  
  
"Hey Trunks what's up?"  
  
"Hi girls how are you doing?"  
  
"We're fine Trunks, um.Pan I have to um..do something I'll um.I'll talk to you later on tonight. Hey do you want to sleep over?"  
  
"Sure that sounds great, um.see you later."  
  
"So what are you doing out here Trunks?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, about what."  
  
"Pan, why did you leave?" 


	3. Secrets Told...Or Are They?

Chapter III- Secrets told.or are they?  
  
The look on Trunks' face made her shiver. She didn't want to tell him right now. It just wasn't the right time anyway. maybe later on.  
  
"What do you mean why did I leave?"  
  
"Just as it sounds, why did you leave for two years Panny? I. I mean we all missed you so much."  
  
"I'll have to tell you later Trunks, it's just not the right time." With that said Pan got up and walked back in the house. She noticed that the guys were still sitting in the living room, playing poker. That is all except Vegeta who had his usual cold expression on his face, still leaning against a damn wall with his arms folded. Pan laughed to see Yamcha go broke as her father got a good hand. The expression on Yamcha's face was a sad site. Bulma walked into the room and said hello to the guys. Yamcha looked up as she walked over to Vegeta and kissed him on the cheek, he just gave her an evil looking smirk, she smiled at him and then walked back into the kitchen, 'must be a "mate" thing' Pan thought to herself. He had a look of pure distress, 'Poor guy, he must've had a really hard time when Bulma fell in love with Vegeta.' Trunks walked in, glanced at Pan giving her a familiar smile and quickly joined the poker game.  
  
Bra walked out from the kitchen to see Pan, she walked over to her and pulled her outside so that the saiyans couldn't hear.(saiyans have really sensitive hearing and can hear better than humans.)  
  
"So what did you and my brother talk about?"  
  
"Not really that much. He asked me why I left and I told him it wasn't the right time and I'd tell him later."  
  
"Oh alright, hey did you ask your parents if you could sleep over yet?"  
  
"No, but as soon as we go back in I'll ask."  
  
"Okay" She walked back inside and went up to Gohan.  
  
"Dad, I know I just got home and all but can I sleep over at here tonight?" Gohan just sighed.  
  
"It's okay with me but go ask your mother."  
  
"Okay tousan." She smiled and walked into the kitchen to find her mother, Chichi, Bulma, and 18 all talking and washing dished. 'I wonder where Marron is,' she thought.  
  
"Okasan, Is it alright if I sleep over here tonight?" Videl looked up from washing dishes.  
  
"Sure sweetie, if it's alright with Bulma-chan."  
  
"Is it Bulma?"  
  
"Of course Panny, you're like my other daughter." She walked over and gave her a hug. Then walked back to the dishes.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled and left.  
  
A/N: Okay, sorry I know this chapter is short but I have a lot going on with school and stuff sorry guys. Anyway I'll have the next chapter up ASAP thanks ( please r/r 


	4. Finally The End of the Story

Well Happy to say finally Pan told Trunks the reason to her leaving. "You were with other girls bla bla bla, you know the story, I got jealous and left." Trunks was shocked but they fell in love still and lived wonderfully for the rest of eternity. He proposed while at their favorite restaurant because he was secretely in love with her as she was. Bla bla and then they got married 3 months later. Gohan wasn't happy about the 14 year difference, but he eventually got over it. Trunks and Pan moved in with Bulma, Vegeta, Goten, and Bra (Yes they got together too but that's another story, one I don't know if I'll write ever) and had 2 children a little boy and a little girl. They were beautiful children and they lived happy lives, eventually married and had 6 kids between the two of them. Everyone lived happily ever after. The End  
  
A/N: I'm finally done, I know, it sucked but hey can you blame me, I got tired of this story and I haven't updated for how many months? 9??? Whoa I can't believe it anyway Please review. Thanks Lei-Chan Flames and Compliments are appreciated. especially constructive criticism 


End file.
